The One Where Rachel's Sister Baby-Sits
"The One Where Rachel's Sister Baby-Sits" is the fifth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on October 30, 2003. Plot Monica and Chandler let Joey write a letter of recommendation for adoption, but they find out that he sent the letter in hand-written, luckily the adoption agency likes it due to the fact they believe a child wrote it. Rachel's sister, Amy, visits again, and decides to stay with Joey and Rachel which proves to be a quite a pain. While babysitting Emma, Amy gets her ears pierced much to the anger of Ross and Rachel, however the two sisters make up. Mike takes Phoebe to a game on their anniversary planning to propose, unfortunately she says how tacky proposing at a game really is ruining Mike's proposal. After realizing this she talks to her friends and decides she should propose to him in case he never does again, the couple go to another game and Phoebe proposes. However she embarrasses Mike when people boo and insult him. They go to a restaurant afterward, where Phoebe says that she doesn't mind how he does it, and states how cheesy it would be to hide the ring in a cake. Which Mike has done, he then gives up and proposes right there and Phoebe happily accepts. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Christina Applegate - Amy Green Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler Crew Directed By: Roger Christiansen Written By: Dana Klein Borkow Trivia General *This is the final appearance of Christina Applegate as Amy Green. *Amy tells Rachel that Jill gained about fifteen pounds, a reference to Reese Witherspoon being pregnant at the time this episode aired. ** In the uncut DVD version of the episode, Amy suggests bringing pasta to Jill, however Rachel says that "garlic bread is her weakness". *Despite Ross and Rachel's anger at Amy getting Emma's ears pierced, in future episodes Emma's ears are still pierced. Goofs *When Amy converses with Ross, she mistakenly identifies him as someone who sold her a falafel a few days before. Later, an exasperated Ross says to Amy "What do I know, I just sell Middle Eastern food from a cart!" However, falafels are Mediterranean, not Middle Eastern. *In this episode, Phoebe states that it's her and Mike's one year anniversary. Rachel then asks what the anniversary was of; ('First date? First kiss? First time you had sex?) and Phoebe says 'yeah!' implying that all those things happened on the first date. However, Phoebe and Mike's first official date was when Joey set them up in 'The One With the Pediatrician' where the date ended badly and Phoebe stormed off, not to see Mike until the following day at the coffee house. However, she might feel that the blind date set up by Joey didn't count as their first date, and referring to their first "real" date. (When she says "yeah!" it might actually mean that she doesn't actually remember what the anniversary was for, thus the joke) Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title